NNG Another Day
by girl-chan2
Summary: (Weekly update) Dari Ieyasu sampai Keiji, dari Elsword sampai Ciel, dari Lance sampai Matt, dari Mathias sampai Andre, bahkan dari Luthfi sampai Luthias, semuanya mempunyai kisah nista yang dialami baik di dalam NNG maupun di luar NNG! Seperti apakah itu? /Another Part: Apa jadinya kalau ada raja alay di BBM para guru NNG?/ (Cover Picture asal nemu di FB, problem? :p)
1. Elgang Part

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Well, aku tak bisa banyak ngomong lagi! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Semua chara yang terlibat bukan milikku, ya! :D

Warning: Humor garing, OOC parah tingkat akut, gaje overload, dll.

* * *

 **Elgang Part: When The Butler is The Fudanshi**

* * *

Di sebuah malam yang membosankan, Raven sang Nasod Hybrid sedang begadang sambil membuka Internet.

Mau tau apa yang bakalan dilakuinnya? Ngenet, nyebar fic-fic yaoi, fanservice tingkat ababil di web-web R 18, dan menggambar doujinshi (tentunya).

Tapi malam itu akan menjadi malam yang paling menegangkan kalau aja ada seorang pengirim misterius yang mengirim mail kepadanya.

doujinka50 (selanjutnya pake format e-mail karena takut kagak beres kalau di-upload) : Please check and give the critics : http – www – ncj250 – net (situs ini palsu kok! -_-V)

"Ng? Apaan ini?" gumam Raven penasaran.

Raven pun meng-klik link itu dan setelah loading, monitor-nya teralihkan ke sebuah web dengan berjubel list doujin yang dibuat pengirim misterius itu. Tapi ketika matanya memperhatikan judul-judulnya, tiba-tiba dia tertarik pada salah satu doujin yang diyakininya berbau yaoi. Dia pun buru-buru mengklik-nya dan…

Ternyata, di sana gambarnya DEWA BANGET sampai mengalahkan para doujinka professional yang udah terbiasa pake bahasa Inggris. Mata Raven melotot parah membaca page tersebut dan pikirannya langsung kosong setelah membaca doujin itu.

Diklik page berikutnya dan dia mendadak mimisan sebentar-sebentar. Page berikutnya, dia mulai mengalami anemia parah gara-gara mimisan yang tak dapat dihentikan. Page berikutnya, dia mendadak pengen ngompol, tapi yang ada malah ngompol di kursinya sendiri! Page berikutnya, tangannya mendadak bergemetar parah dan memukul-mukul meja dengan ganasnya plus mukanya yang memerah saking kecanduannya. Page berikutnya, kepalanya mendadak dibawa ke atas kompor dan dipanaskan selama 1 jam saking hot plus parahnya fanservice yang tersebar di doujin itu. Page berikutnya, dia udah keburu 'sakaw' sambil tewas menggila sendiri di kamarnya.

Satu orang telah gugur dari serbuan doujin yaoi hard SUPER MENDEWA yang dikirimkan pengirim misterius tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Elgang Mansion lagi heboh-hebohnya tentang pengirim misterius yang sangat hebat tersebut.

"Raven! Lu tau e-mail itu?!" teriak Mathias sambil menepuk bahu Raven (yang udah kayak vampir abis puasa darah seabad gara-gara e-mail sialan yang membuatnya sakaw tersebut) dengan keras dan penuh semangat ke'kambing'annya (?). *Narator digaplok botol bir.*

Raven hanya bisa meresponnya dengan anggukan yang sangat lesu.

"Eh, Raven? Lu kenapa?" tanya Mathias yang heran banget melihat muka super duper lesu-nya Raven.

Raven kemudian berkata dengan lirih, "Thias, lu udah baca e-mail sialan itu?"

Mathias menggotong Raven yang udah lemes banget dan menggelengkan kepala sambil menjawab dengan heran, "Belum, tuh! Katanya yang lainnya mendadak masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kekurangan darah setelah membaca doujin itu! Apa mereka abis mimisan yang kagak berhenti, ya? Banyak yang masuk ke situ, termasuk Els, Add, Chung, Norge, Ice, bahkan Sverige sama Fin sampai kesurupan abis baca doujin dewa itu!"

Hening...

Setelah Mathias selesai membopong Raven ke kamarnya, dia pun diwasiatkan (?) sesuatu oleh Raven, "Thias, mendingan lu periksa e-mail lu malam ini!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mathias malah melanggar (?) wasiat Raven dengan membuka sambungan Internet di komputer ruangannya dan setelah membaca doujin tingkat DEWA itu, Mathias terpaksa dibawa ke UGD terdekat gara-gara kekurangan darah plus sakaw mendewa.

* * *

Malam harinya di Bethma...

Message received : 0

Seorang manusia yang waras tapi kagak waras (?) hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mengamati message yang kosong melompong di HP kesayangannya.

'Padahal gue udah mengirimkan link berisi web yang kubuat berkat ajaran Lu-sama!' pikir orang itu.

EH, WAIT! TUNGGU, PEMIRSA! DIA NYEBUTIN NAMA TUANNYA, LHO! KITA PASTI UDAH TAU KAN SIAPA DIA?!

Yap, ternyata dia adalah CIEL!

Cowok anteng ini ternyata lagi menanti seseorang yang abis dirawat di rumah sakit karena terkena sesuatu.

Kok kayaknya ada yang salah, ya? Ya udah, lupakan aja!

Dia sedang celingak-celinguk melihat warga yang berlalu lalang di Bethma setelah pulang dari rumah Nordic yang anehnya hanya ada Luthias dan Fiorel di sana.

"Eh, 'doujinka50', Buch! Halo, Buch!" sapa sesosok makhluk (?) yang kebetulan berjalan di arah yang berlawanan dengan cowok yang tenang tapi mesum (?) itu.

"Eh, Chacha Buch!" sapa Ciel senang.

"Bagaimana dengan doujinmu, Buch? Kawan-kawanku sakaw abis membaca doujinmu, Buch!" tanya Chacha Buch dengan muka anteng 'tapi ternyata sama ekstrimnya dengan cowok itu'. *Narator langsung dikeroyok para Lizardman.*

Ciel pun menjawab dengan sedih, "Belum ada respon! Apa aku perlu menyembunyikan sisiku yang penggila anime dan menggambar ini? Aku harus bagaimana, Chacha Buch! Aku takut mereka bakalan apa-apain doujin-ku! Aku harus bagaimanaaaaaaaaa?!"

Chacha Buch pun menenangkan cowok yang ternyata fudanshi akut tersebut, "Tenanglah, Buch! Aku bakalan mengusahakan apapun untukmu, Buch!"

"TERIMA KASIH, CHACHA BUCH!" teriak Ciel terharu sambil memeluk Chacha Buch dengan bahagianya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di RS tempat para Elgang plus Nordic dirawat...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"WHAT THE DENMARK?!"

Sontak, seisi ruang rawat pun langsung heboh semua. Bukan karena ancaman Demon atau sejenisnya, tapi karena omongan kagak bertanggung jawab (?) yang keluar dengan seenak pantatnya oleh seorang cowok berambut merah yang merupakan maniak teknologi.

Yap, dialah Lance Stoppersky! Nah, cowok pemilik Valkyrie Tank ini jelas-jelas telah membuat seisi lantai tiga RS itu langsung heboh mendewa saking kagak ketulungannya.

Penyebabnya?

Sederhana! Karena... Dia telah mengetahui sosok sebenarnya dari sang 'doujinka50' yang telah menggegerkan seisi ruang rawat yang kebanyakan fujodan tingkat nista (?).

Bukan lewat ramalan Mama Lauren(sia), tapi lewat satelit!

Pada saat malam perang doujin (?) itu, Lance dengan iseng plus kagak elegannya (?) meng-hack situs itu dan langsung mangap lebar di TKP gara-gara tau siapa pemilik situs yang MENDEWA tersebut.

"APA LU BI− Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" teriak Chung yang mendadak batuk-batuk.

Usut punya usut, ternyata dia malah terkena TBC abis membaca doujin itu. Apa abis dikutuk sama si gadis rambut anggur itu, ya? *DUAK!*

"Gue kagak bercanda, saudara-saudara sekalian! Yah, si pemilik web itu Ciel!" sahut Lance seanteng sapi yang abis jatuh dari langit ke seribu (?). *itu mah bukan anteng tapi rusuh!*

Hening...

"CIEL TERNYATA SEORANG FUDANSHI! NYET, KOK GUE YANG TUANNYA KAGAK DIKASIH TAU?! ASDFGHJKL!" (Lu)

"TERNYATA DIA PELAKUNYA, TOH! MARI KITA MINTA PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN DIA DAN INGATLAH PARA SAUDARA SE-FUJODANSHI SE-YAOI TERCINTA, PAKSA CIEL MASUK KLUB KITA DAN BUAT DIA JADI LEBIH NISTA DARI SEBELUMNYA!" (Mathias)

"IYEEEEEEEEEEE, MAS KAMBING! MINTA PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN DARI DIA! HUWOOOH!" (Berwald)

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN SEKALIAN PAKSA DIA MASUK KE CIRCLE GUE!" (Ara)

"NOOOO! MASUK KE CIRCLE GUE SAMA ELS DAN ADD!" (Raven)

"TIDAK! MENDINGAN SAMA GUE AJA! LU KAGAK USAH, VEN!" (Ara)

"NO!" (Raven)

"PALA LU PEYANG! CIEL ITU PUNYAKU, LUCIELA R. SOURCREAM! BUKAN PUNYA KALIAN!" (Lu)

"LU-CHAN CURANG!" (Ara)

"MENDINGAN DIA DIMASUKIN KE CIRCLE GUE DAN PAKSA AISU MANGGIL GUE 'ONII-CHAN'!" (Lukas)

"PALA LU PEYANG JUGA, KAS! CIEL ITU PELAYAN GUE! AYO, GUE CAKAR KALIAN SATU-SATU!" (Lu)

"GUE TUSUK PAKE TOMBAK BARU TAU RASA LU! NYAH, GUE PENGEN BANGET MASUKIN DIA KE CIRCLE GUE! SEMUANYA KAGAK BOLEH PROTES, TERMASUK LU, VEN!" (Ara)

"APA KATA LU, ARA?! GUE MAH DI ATAS ANGIN, NYET! MAS KAMBING, MASUKKIN CIEL KE CIRCLE GUE!" (Raven)

"POKOKNYA, CIEL PUNYA GUE, LUCIELA R. SOURCREAM! YANG KAGAK MAU, GUE CAKAR SAMPE LU SEMUA DIRAEP SAMA KAKEK TUA BANGKA SIALAN ITU!" (Lu)

"KLAIM AJA DEH, ENTAR GUE SURUH TROLL GUE INJEK KALIAN SEMUA! CIEL DAN AISU PUNYA GUE!" (Lukas)

"Te-Tenanglah!" (Mathias)

"DIAM AJA LU, MAS KAMBING!" (Raven)

"POKOKNYA, GUE, BERWALD OXENSTIERNA, BAKALAN MEREBUT CIEL DAN MENJADIKANNYA BUDAK (?) CIRCLE GUE!" (Berwald)

"BETUL, BETUL! GUE JUGA SETUJU SAMA SU-SAN!" (Tino)

"KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! TERNYATA LU NISTA JUGA YA, TINO! GUE CAKAR LU, MAU KAGAK?! GRATIS, PAKE CAKAR GEDE GUE YANG BARU DIASAH!" (Lu)

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! GUE KLAIM CIEL SEKARANG JUGA! CIEL BERASAL DARI KELUARGA HAAN DI SANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" (Ara)

Sontak, para makhluk Fujodanshi itu pun dinyatakan sembuh secara misterius dengan cara yang abnormal plus kagak wajar sama dokter yang heran banget melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di ruang rawat yang mereka huni sampai Lance dijadikan samsak tinju gara-gara amukan mereka yang berakhir dimasukkan ke ruang UGD sampai ajal menjemputnya. *Narator digiles Valkyrie Tank.*

Parahnya lagi, RS itu dijadikan korban amukan mereka dan berakhir bangkrut karena tuntutan para pasien yang terkena 'getah' dari kerusuhan tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Something wrong with that? I'm only do my best, okay? :D

Review! :D


	2. Daimyo part

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Daimyo Part: When The One Eyed Dragon Can Magic**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di bulan November, Yukimura, Motochika, dan Masamune sedang jalan-jalan di hutan yang gelap gulita.

"Uh... Motochika-dono... Aku takut..." ujar Yukimura sambil ngumpet di belakang Motochika.

"I-Iya! Brokugaryuu (1), lu kagak takut?" tanya Motochika.

"Kagak, tuh! I'm just learn magic from anime!" jawab Masamune santai.

"Ha? Anime?" Kedua kawannya pun langsung bingung.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah jin, setan, pocong, tuyul, dan sebangsanya. Yukimura dan Motochika merinding disko, sementara Masamune masih tetap tenang dan ngomong, "Hm... Konsenterasi... bukan Konsen-belacan... Hilang, hilang... HIIIIIILAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

TRIIIIIIING!

Yukimura dan Motochika melihat sekeliling mereka. Bukannya para hantu yang menghilang, tapi malah Masamune.

"BROKUGARYUU BAKAYARO!" teriak Motochika emosi.

"SIALAN, MASAMUNE-DONO BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" pekik Yukimura sewot.

* * *

Masamune yang berada di dojo-nya sambil minum teh malah ngomong, "Problem?" sambil masang trollface.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Yukimura dan Motochika ingin balas dendam kepada Masamune atas perbuatannya tersebut.

Di malam Jumat Kliwon, mereka pun menyusup ke dojo Masamune dimana yang bersangkutan sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba...

"Mau tisu merah?" tanya seseorang yang memunculkan tisu merah.

"Atau tisu biru?" tanya seseorang yang lain sambil memunculkan tisu biru.

Masamune langsung ketakutan setengah mati, tapi dia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu dan langsung ngomong, "Gue mau Tisu Pelangi!"

Sontak, Yukimura dan Motochika yang mendengarnya sambil sembunyi di belakang kamar mandi (entah bagaimana caranya) pun langsung pingsan. Masamune malah ketawa kagak jelas sambil ngomong, "Konsenterasi... bukan Konsen-belacan..." dan melanjutkan manteranya dengan suara pelan.

TRIIIIIIING!

* * *

"Yuki, Yuki!"

Yukimura pun bangun karena suara Motochika.

"Na- Eh?!"

Mereka berada di ruangan sempit dengan speakers dan tiba-tiba, terdengar musik ceria yang membuat tangan mereka bergerak sendiri di atas kepala.

"Ki-kita dipaksa nari Caramelldansen?!" tanya Yukimura kaget.

"BROKUGARYUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" pekik Motochika kesal.

* * *

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, dua belas Daimyo beserta Mathias, Lukas, Emil, dan Lance akan pergi belanja untuk keperluan pesta tahun baru.

"Jadi kalian beli karton dan origami warna-warni, dan kami berlima beli balon! Mengerti?" tanya Lance kepada para Daimyo (min Ieyasu).

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali lagi ke sini setengah jam lagi! Ciao!" kata Mathias yang langsung pergi bersama Lance, Lukas, Emil, dan Ieyasu.

Kesebelah Daimyo itu pun pergi mencari origami dan karton di toko terdekat.

* * *

"ASTAGA KAMBING! UDAH MAU TAHUN BARU KOK MALAH NAIK HARGANYA?!" teriak Shingen sambil melihat kertas origami dengan label harga 1.000.000 $.

"Waduh, gimana nih?!" tanya Hanbei yang panik sepersepecahan (?) mati.

"Fufufu... Don't worry! Gue udah belajar sihir, kok!" kata Masamune santai.

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa melongo (kecuali Yukimura dan Motochika yang ngumpet di kolong meja).

"Konsenterasi... bukan Konsen-belacan... Diskon, Diskon... DIIIIIIIIIIIISKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

TRIIIIIING...

* * *

"Aduh, salah deh! Kabur, ah!" gumam Masamune yang langsung kabur ke toilet.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Masmun! Kok begini?!" tanriak Motonari yang ternyata di punggungnya terdapat tulisan seperti ini:

* * *

 _MOURI MOTONARI, COWOK CAKEP, PINTAR, AWET MUDA, DAN SEBAGAINYA._

 _DISKON TAHUN BARU!_

 _DARI Rp1.000.000 MENJADI Rp 500!_

 _Note: Kami tidak bertanggung jawab jika anda masuk UGD karena amukannya._

* * *

Sontak, ribuan cewek yang berada di sana pun langsung rebutan ngasih duit kepada penjaga kasir buat beli Motonari. Yukimura pun langsung kabur karena takut jadi korban, begitu juga Motochika dan yang lainnya (kecuali Kojuro yang malah ngikutin Masamune ke toilet).

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Ieyasu, Keiji, dan Masamune sedang jalan-jalan di luar NNG. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Emil yang terduduk lemas di depan sebuah toko.

"Steilsson-san lagi Bad Mood, ya?" tanya Keiji.

"Kagak, lagi galau!" sambung Masamune watados.

"Sama aja itu!" timpal Ieyasu sambil berjalan mendekati Emil diikuti kedua temannya.

"Steilsson-san, ada apa?" tanya Keiji kepada pemuda Icelandic tersebut.

Emil tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Em... Ah! Aku punya hadiah! Nih!" kata Ieyasu sambil memberikan sebungkus Licorice. "Steilsson-san suka makan ini, kan? Ambillah!"

"Hm!" gumam Emil sambil mengambil hadiah tersebut tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Ah! Mau Duel?" tanya Keiji menawari pemuda berambut silver itu Duel kartu.

"Boleh..." balas Emil dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah.

"Aha! Konsenterasi... bukan Konsen-belacan... Hadiah, Hadiah... HADIAAAAAAH!"

TRIIIING!

* * *

"Masmun, apaan itu?!" tanya Ieyasu kaget.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" pekik Keiji shock.

Ternyata yang di-summon (?) Masamune sebagai hadiah adalah... SEBONGKAH GUNUNG ES?!

"Wah~ Makasih ya, Masmun! Gue pengen banget gunung es ini dari dulu!" ujar Emil seneng.

Sontak, Ieyasu dan Keiji pun langsung pingsan di tempat melihat Masamune dan Emil yang malah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan kayak anak kecil.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Aku asal ambil aja panggilan itu dari fic-nya Dissa! Jadi tolong jangan bunuh aku! ^^V

* * *

Hmm, makin gaje ya? Setidaknya aku berusaha! :D

Review! :D


	3. Student Part

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Student Part: When They Get Infected by The OOC-ness Virus (?)**

* * *

Di rumah Girl-chan, terjadi suatu kejadian yang sangat mencengangkan.

Luthias hanya bisa terdiam, Fiorel hanya bisa khawatir, Luthfi hanya bisa garuk-garuk tembok dengan wajah horror plus kagak percaya, sementara Giro hanya bisa facepalm plus masang tampang 'gue kagak mau diplagiat sama dia'.

Yap, rupanya mereka berempat sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan pintu yang dibuka dengan sengaja dan melihat bahwa seorang cowok berkacamata dengan rambut hitam tipis dan mata kelabu sedang bermain piano dengan super duper lancarnya di dalam kamar Giro. Mereka berempat mengenalinya sebagai Idham Rahman, sang Techno Nerd yang Himedere.

EH, TUNGGU! IDHAM BISA BERMAIN MUSIK?! Pantesan aja mereka berempat shock banget!

Giro pun berkata dengan nada lirih plus wajah ketakutan, "Hej! Kenapa Idham-pyon bisa berada di kamarku dan memainkan lagu Chopin-ku?! JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA LAGI KESAMBET SETAN!"

"SSHHH! DIAM ATAU GUE TUSUK LU PAKE TOMBAK GUE! GUE DARI TADI JUGA MANGAP LIATNYA!" teriak Luthias misuh-misuh sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Giro.

"G-Greeny!" jerit Fiorel panik sambil melerai Luthias dan Giro.

TAP!

Sontak, mereka berempat pun langsung bergidik ketakutan. Keempatnya pun segera menoleh dan mendapati Idham udah berada di depan mereka dengan membawa buku berisi not-not lagunya.

"Yo, minna! Ada yang mau adu main piano denganku? Aku kesepian sekali, nih!" kata Idham kepada mereka berempat dengan wajah yang sangat FRESH (ditambah senyuman manisnya yang jarang diperlihatkan).

Luthfi pun langsung mangap lebar plus shock mendewa dengan background triliunan halilintar yang bergemuruh dengan super duper dahsyatnya, Fiorel hanya bisa shock dan tewas di TKP, Luthias hanya bisa panik sambil menodongkan Idham dengan tombak Viking-nya, sementara Giro? Dia hanya bisa berteriak dengan SANGAT KENCANG-nya, "KAU! BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DI DEPANKU DAN MEMAINKAN PIANO KESAYANGANKU! MATEK AJA LU SANAAAA!"

"Oh? Mengapa kau tidak main piano sama aku aja, Giro? Soalnya... Aku kan juniormu, Giro- **SENPAI**!" tanya Idham dengan SANGAT OOC BANGET.

Giro pun langsung tewas seketika di TKP karena tidak menyangka bakalan diserang dengan gilanya oleh sang maniak laptop yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat OOC tersebut, sementara Luthias? Dia udah keburu kabur duluan.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, terjadi suatu kejadian yang jauh lebih gila!

Saat kelas 9A, 9C, dan 9E sedang pelajaran olahraga untuk tugas senam, Giro dan Luthias hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kedua saudara perempuan mereka. Fiorel dengan wajah yang sangat jutek dan Girl-chan dengan muka yang SANGAT beler. Udah gitu mereka satu kelompok lagi!

Oh darn, kenapa jadi begini?

"GARU (1)! JANGAN MEMAINKAN BENDERA KAGAK KEREN ITU, DAMN!" bentak Fiorel dengan wajah sangat judes, bahkan sampai menginjak kepala Girl-chan yang udah kejedot pohon (?).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GIROOOOO~ HELP ME! FIO-CHAN BERBUAT KEJAAAAM, VEEE~" sahut Girl-chan dengan sangat ketakutan plus nada suara ala Female!Italy-nya Hetalia.

Giro pun buru-buru segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menendang Fiorel dari kakaknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "A-Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nee-chan? Apa kau sedang kagak baik? Biar kubawa ke Kli−"

"AAAAAAH~ GIRO BAIK BANGET, VEEEEEE~" teriak Girl-chan terharu sampe meluk Giro dengan kencengnya.

Sementara Luthias sendiri? Dia malah menjauhi Fiorel sambil berteriak dengan sangat ketakutan, "Ja-JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT SAMA GUE, FAE−"

"AHA, BIAR KUTEBAK! KAU SEDANG KAGAK SEHAT, DUMBASS? BIAR GUE TENDANG REGION KAKEK SIEGHART SIALAN ITU, CHIGIGIGIGI~" balas Fiorel dengan wajah evil plus sejumlah mafiosi di belakangnya.

Luthias hanya bisa menelan ludah plus masang tampang pucat, sementara Giro hanya bisa shock berat sambil menggigit semua jari tangannya. Mereka berdua tak bisa membayangkan seberapa berbahayanya Fiorel dan seberapa anehnya Girl-chan.

Oh Mein Gott!

* * *

Di lain tempat, malah lebih kacau lagi!

KAProng hanya bisa gemetaran, Provoseat hanya bisa berbusa-busa mulutnya, Dissa hanya bisa ngumpet di balik punggung Provoseat, Rasi Bintang hanya bisa mangap-mangap sambil berpelukan dengan Sakazaki plus Dark (yang sekarang udah sekarat dan menanti nyawanya dicabut sama Malaikat Maut), Sakazaki hanya bisa mematung selagi dipeluk sama Rasi Bintang, ditambah Hanny dan Mikado yang malah manjat tembok saking takutnya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena mereka melihat Sho berubah menjadi sangat OOC, BANGET MALAH! Aura Yandere-nya langsung terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya walaupun hanya berdiri di depan mereka semua. Wajahnya yang sangat manis terlihat mau mengintimindasi semua korbannya.

Kagak kebayang, kan?

"Ada yang mau BERSATU denganku?" tanya Sho dengan suara yang rendah tapi SANGAT mengintimindasi!

Provoseat hanya bisa pingsan dan koma selama beberapa lama, KAProng hanya bisa tewas karena tidak tahan diintimindasi oleh kawannya yang sangat OOC tersebut, sementara Dissa? Justru itu, karena dialah yang paling gemetar berhadapan dengan Sho! Rasi Bintang hanya bisa panik dan mencoba lari menuju pintu keluar kelas 9D. Tapi sialnya, dia malah pingsan karena menabrak pintu kelas yang entah kenapa malah terkunci dengan suksesnya. Sakazaki dan Dark hanya bisa menjerit panik melihat dahi Rasi Bintang yang udah tubuh satu benjol besar.

Di sisi lain, Sho pun mendekati Dissa yang udah gemetaran dan menarik bajunya dengan wajah sangat horror, "Mau menjadi SATU denganku? Kagak bakalan kusakiti kok~ Kol kol kol kol~"

Dissa pun langsung menjauhi Sho sambil nangis-nangis dan gilanya, air matanya malah membuat banjir bandang yang berhasil membanjiri 9/10 dari seluruh daerah NNG!

Alhasil, Sho pun berhasil menggaet Dissa dan kawan-kawan dengan satu catatan: Setelahnya mereka semua langsung dikirim ke RSJ terdekat karena diduga telah menjadi gila oleh perlakuan kejam Sho yang Yandere banget tersebut.

* * *

Seminggu setelahnya malah lebih parah lagi dari sebelumnya!

Kelas 9C yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang nista nan menyusahkan dikagetkan dengan suatu hal yang ganjil.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena Idham dari tadi mencium aura perbedaan sikap antara sang ketua kelas dan wakilnya tersebut.

Kronologinya berawal saat Idham yang datang lebih awal dari biasanya (2) menyadari kalau di ruangan itu udah ada seorang cowok yang adem-adem aja.

Cowok itu kagak asing baginya dan dia juga lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu yang mungkin bakalan berakhir diancam oleh cowok yang satu ini dengan sapu.

Tapi betapa kagetnya Idham saat cowok berambut hitam dengan mata monokrom itu hanya bisa berwajah datar dan berdiri sambil membungkuk dengan SANGAT SOPAN, "Selamat datang, Idham- **kun**!"

"A-A-A-A-APA?! C-C-C-COBA ULANGI LAGI!" jerit Idham shock yang berdiam di tempat sambil menjatuhkan buku pelajaran yang dipegangnya di lantai marmer tersebut.

"Apa? Aneh deh kau ini! Selamat datang, Idham- **kun**!" ulang cowok tersebut datar dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

CTAR CTAR CTAR!

Kepala Idham pun langsung korslet dan badannya membeku dengan kagak elitnya di TKP yang sukses membuat cowok yang satu ini kebingungan.

Dia pun hanya bisa bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan datar tapi sangat lembut, "Idham-kun kenapa, ya? Mumpung Luthfi-kun belum datang, tuh..."

Tiba-tiba, di depan pintu kelas 9C, muncullah Giro yang ngos-ngosan kayak abis sprint keliling Eropa (?) sambil berteriak dengan paniknya, "DI-DI-DIMAS-PYON! BANTU GUE SEMBUNYI DARI LUTHY-PYON YANG MENDADAK JADI YANDE− TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"Ah, selamat datang, Giro- **kun**!" sapa cowok bernama Dimas itu dengan nada dan sikap yang SOPAN BANGET.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! TERNYATA−"

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang berlawanan, muncullah dua gadis dari kelas itu, yaitu Fahira dan Amel. Mereka berdua langsung bertanya kepada Giro bersamaan dengan wajah penasaran, "Halo Giro~ Eh? Kok mematung gitu? Memangnya ada apa? Kejadian baru lagi? Wah, kagak sabar liat kejadian baru lagi!"

"BERISIK KALIAN! DI-DI-DI−"

Sebelum Giro selesai membentak kedua gadis itu, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul aura yang mengerikan dan kedua gadis tersebut baru nyadar dengan sesuatu yang salah pada pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang Giro karena mereka berdua melihat leher belakangnya ditodong dengan sapu.

"BERANI PAKE NAMA WAKIL GUE, GUE SODOK LU!" katanya dengan nada yang menakutkan.

Fahira dan Amel yang tau siapa yang mengancam Giro tadi langsung berseru dengan wajah shock, "Lu-LUTHFI?!"

"BERISIK KALIAN, ATAU GUE BIKIN PARADE BERDARAH DI SINI!" ancam pemuda bernama Luthfi tersebut dengan wajah plus aura yang sangat mengerikan, apalagi dia memegang sapu, habislah sudah mereka berti− bukan, berempat. Karena Idham juga menjadi korban salah lihat (?) antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Girl-chan yang kesiangan karena ketiduran berniat ke kelasnya. Saat hendak menyapa, matanya langsung melotot menyaksikan empat manusia yang udah dibantai duluan sama si ketua kelas di koridor tersebut.

Gadis berambut hitam pigtail (yang merasakan firasat buruk) itu pun bertanya dengan wajah skeptis plus bingung, "Luthfi, lu abis ngapain sih? Salah minum obat, ya?"

Alhasil, Girl-chan pun langsung ikutan dibantai sama Luthfi yang udah lepas kendali. Sementara Dimas? Dia hanya bisa tenang di bangkunya saking bingungnya menghadapi sang ketua kelas yang udah kelewatan Yandere tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, masih ada lagi kejadian OOC-ness di tempat lain.

Hadi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, Dark hanya bisa melongo plus takut setengah mati, Mikado hanya bisa mematung saking shock-nya, sementara Mea dan Aruka hanya bisa berwajah pucat plus gemetaran karena ketakutan.

Mengapa mereka sedemikian muram suasananya? Maklumlah, mereka rupanya sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan tersebut.

Yap, di depan mata mereka semua, terlihat empat anak yang sepertinya tertukar kepribadian mengerikannya.

Dissa yang duduk di kursi paling kiri hanya bisa menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan maut plus tangan kanannya yang siap dengan katana ditambah sejumlah mafiosi yang kagak kalah mengerikannya, sementara Hanny yang duduk di dekat Dissa hanya bisa bernyanyi.

Yang lebih menakutkan, Fiorel yang biasanya bermuka manis langsung berubah menjadi khas Luthias banget, sementara pemuda Greenland berkacamata itu malah bermuka SANGAT manis! Saking manisnya, Dark aja merasa agak jijik berada di dekatnya.

"KALIAN KALAU UDAH PUNYA UANG CUKUP, CEPAT LUNASI SELURUH HUTANG KALIAN KEPADAKU!" teriak Dissa dengan muka Yandere plus todongan katana-nya.

Yaiks! Dia udah kayak Dewa Kematian aja, tuh!

"HIYAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Dark dan kawan-kawan yang takut setengah mati sambil bersimpuh memohon ampunan kepada Dewa Kematian versi NNG tersebut.

Ampun, deh! Tubuh Dissa tapi isinya Hanny? Kayaknya NNG bakalan mengalami kiamat kubra, deh!

Merasa jijik dengan wajah memohon ampunan mereka, Dissa pun segera menusuk meja dengan katana-nya sambil berkata dengan tegasnya, "MANA HARGA DIRI KALIAN, HAH?! KALAU LU KAGAK MAU LUNASIN HUTANG, GUE TEBAS KALIAN SAMPE MATI DAN PERGI KE ALAM BAKA SANA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Dark dan kawan-kawan sambil memeluk dan menciumi kedua kaki Dissa dengan wajah memohon ampunan.

Hanny yang hanya bisa facepalm melihat keganasan Dissa yang isinya dia sendiri menghampiri Hadi yang merupakan satu-satunya makhluk yang kagak terpengaruh sifat keji Dissa tersebut. Dia pun segera memeluk Hadi dari belakang sambil berkata dengan nada MENGGOMBAL, "Mi amor~ Kau baik-baik saja, Hadi-kun? Kagak kesambet OOC, kan? Kalau ya, syukurlah~"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Hadi dengan panik to the OVER-max sambil menginjak kedua kaki Hanny dengan kaki kanannya.

Ketika mereka sedang kacau-kacaunya, tiba-tiba Fiorel menggebrak mejanya sambil berteriak dengan galaknya, "BERISIK KALIAN! DARUKUN, KENAPA LU JADI SUPER DUPER PENGECUT SEPERTI ITU, SIH?! ARGH, STRESS! MENDINGAN GUE PULKAM KE NUUNIT AJA SEKALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba, Aruka yang entah darimana sembunyinya langsung muncul sambil menunjuk dan meneriaki Fiorel yang Luthias mode on tersebut dengan nada keras plus wajah horror, "Kau kan pulkamnya bukan ke sana, Fiorel-Luthias bego! Hanny-Dissa, lu gombalnya BUKAN ke Hadi, tapi ke Mikado dong! Dissa-Hanny... Ja-JANGAN TAGIH KAMIIII!"

"BERISIK LU, ARUKA IDIOT! NGAPAIN GUE MESTI NURUTIN MAKHLUK YANG INVISIBLE KAYAK LU, HAH?! ATAU LU MAU GUE CINCANG SEKALIGUS?!" bentak Dissa yang Hanny mode on sambil nodongin Aruka dengan katana-nya.

Ketika mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya, Mea hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria plus jijik dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang entah kenapa kesambet setan menjadi Fiorel mode on tersebut. Muka manisnya aja udah bikin Mea merasa mual, apalagi tingkahnya.

Mea merasa dunianya udah terbalik 180 derajat. Dia pun segera memanggil Luthias yang Fiorel mode on tersebut sambil bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan, "Lu-Luthias... Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sontak, Luthias langsung memeluk Mea dengan eratnya dengan wajah sumringah sambil menjawab, "Iya~ Aku mau kue~"

CTAR CTAR CTAR!

Kepala Mea pun langsung disambar halilintar bermuatan triliunan volt yang sukses membuatnya tewas di TKP karena tidak kuat membayangkan wajah manisnya Luthias plus tingkahnya. Dark dan kawan-kawan yang ketakutan melihat tingkah keempat makhluk yang sangat OOC banget itu pun langsung tewas menyusul Mea dan kayaknya yang masih kagak ngaruh sama tertukarnya kepribadian mereka cuma Mikado doang.

"Kenapa Hadi, Darukun, Aruka, dan Mea tewas di TKP, ya?" tanya Mikado dengan tampang sangat bego.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, masih aja terjadi hal serupa yang jauh lebih mengerikan.

Di kelas 9C, terdapat seorang pemuda yang termasuk tipikal orang yang SANGAT tenang, bahkan bisa disamakan dengan beberapa orang paling tenang di NNG.

Suatu hari, kegaduhan di kelas itu pun meledak.

"OY, LUTHFI! LU KALAU DIEM JANGAN MAININ TONGKAT ITU JUGA, DONG!"

"Aaahhh... Lu mah berisik banget, Idham..."

Sontak, seorang pemuda berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Idham itu langsung mengangkat seribu satu galon bir ke tubuh Luthfi! O-Oh, ternyata wajah mabuknya nampak juga! Saking nanarnya, mata kelabunya udah berubah menjadi merah!

Idham pun mengangkat salah satu meja di kelas itu dengan wajah mesum nan iseng sambil berkata dengan keras kayak 15 kambing yang abis digorok pas Idul Adha (?), "MULAI SEKARANG, ANE ADALAH KETUA DI SINI! JANGAN KLAIM HAKMU LAGI!"

Luthfi hanya menyahut teriakan maut Idham dengan wajah datar, "Percuma saja ngomong kayak gitu! Kita tertukar di tubuh yang salah, punya orang lain pula! Kau paham tidak, Idham- **MATT**?"

"Atau kau mau ane raep?"

Luthfi yang ternyata berisi Natalie itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar ancaman yang dikeluarkan Idham. Dia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Idham dengan slow motion plus lagu slow yang entah darimana asalnya. Alhasil, dapat dilihat kalau ternyata Luthfi versi Natalie itu sangat... FRESH!

Dia pun berkata dengan nada tenang di hadapan Idham, "Huh, Idham-Matt ya? Bagaimana kalau kita duel?"

"BAIKLAH! JIKA ANE MENANG, AKU AKAN MERAEPMU SEHARIAN!" teriak Idham sambil meminum bir dengan liarnya plus pose ala pemabok tingkat dewa yang kebal dengan minuman keras.

"Jika aku menang, aku yang akan menjadi ketua yang sebenarnya, Matt-kun! Kau bertubuh anak itu, sedangkan aku bertubuh anak ini! Itu keuntungan yang berlipat!" tantang Luthfi yang kagak taunya ternyata berisi Natalie tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Anna yang datang entah darimana langsung menjadi wasit pertarungan abadi (?) mereka dan berkata, "Hari ini ada pertarungan antara Luthfi-Natalie dengan Idham-Matt! Harap bersiaga... Silakan dimulai!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai dan benar aja, Luthfi yang isinya Natalie itu malah DIUNTUNGKAN dalam pertarungan kagak seimbang tersebut.

Bayangkan, tubuh Idham tapi isinya Matt? Dijamin dia tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya sebaik di tubuh aslinya!

Begitu pula dengan Natalie yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Luthfi! Dijamin kemampuan sihirnya bakalan menbantainya dengan telak!

Dalam pertarungan abadi itu, ternyata Luthfi yang isinya Natalie itu pun sukses menghajar Idham yang isinya Matt tersebut dengan SANGAT mudah!

"Hm? Kok bisa kalah?" ejek Luthfi-Natalie sambil menduduki bagian perut Idham-Matt yang udah tepar duluan digebukin.

"A-AMPUN! Ba-Baik, ente adalah ketua sekarang! Kalau itu demi Na-"

Sebelum Idham-Matt selesai berkoar-koar, dia udah keburu digebukin lagi sampai tubuhnya kagak berbentuk lagi (?).

* * *

Di tempat lain, terjadi suatu kejadian paling parah yang pernah ada di NNG.

Pintu ruang guru di NNG pun langsung rusak dibanting oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang berwajah sangat SHOCK.

Lance yang kebetulan lagi sendirian di sana (karena kawan-kawannya lagi keluar) langsung menjatuhkan Gunblade yang dilapnya dengan refleks ke lantai karena kehadiran sang gadis yang mendadak tersebut.

Gadis itu pun langsung berteriak dengan paniknya, "PAK LANCE! GIRO BERUBAH JADI SEGILA ANIKI DAN GREENY JUGA BERUBAH JADI TUKANG KLAIM!"

Lance pun mengambil Gunblade-nya yang terjatuh sambil bertanya dengan wajah skeptis plus kagak percaya, "Gi-Giro jadi kayak Mathias, terus Luthias jadi tukang klaim?"

"PAK, LEBIH BAIK CEPAT KE SANAAAA!"

Di kelas 9E, Lance dan gadis pirang itu pun langsung membanting pintu dengan keras dan di mata mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail yang sedang duduk sambil keasikan meminum bir dengan ganasnya dan di sebelah pemuda itu, seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang pendiam itu mendadak berubah menjadi orang yang hobi klaim terus.

Kagak kebayang, kan?

"BIOLA GIRO BERASAL DARI GREENLAND, DAZE~" teriak pemuda jabrik itu dengan wajah semangat yang hampir kagak pernah diperlihatkannya plus suara yang kagak kalah kencengnya.

Sontak, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun langsung menyela dengan wajah yang SANGAT merah saking mabuknya, "JA-JANGAN MAIN KLAIM TERUS, GREEN-PYON SIALAN! YANG PENTING GUE RAJA SKANDINAVIA, BUKAN DEN-PYON KAMBING SIALAN ITU!"

Gelas bir yang dipegang Giro pun langsung dihentakkan dengan ganasnya yang sukses membuat Lance dan gadis pirang itu hanya bisa facepalm plus shock kagak karuan.

Gue yakin ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti bakalan berantem!

Lance pun segera maju dan menyela dengan wajah datar plus suara tegasnya, "Giro, jangan keseringan minum bir dan Luthias, jangan jadi tukang klaim terus! Kalian mau bapak skors sekaligus?"

Sayangnya, Luthias malah menyangkal perkataan Lance dengan wajah sumringahnya, "VALKYRIE TANK PAK LANCE BERASAL DARI GREENLAND, DAZE~"

NGEK!

Lance yang udah kehabisan kesabaran pun langsung mencak-mencak sambil berteriak dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras, "BERISIK LU! KAGAK SABAR BUAT DISKO−"

"DIAM AJA LU! SUKA-SUKA GUE MABUK-MABUKAN DI KELAS INI DAN SATU LAGI, GREEN-PYON... KOK LU JADI CEWEK? PASTI GUE ADA DI SURGA, DEH! MAU BANGET GUE RAEP, NIH!" potong Giro yang kayaknya udah mabuk dengan muka yang udah merah plus matanya yang mau memerah.

"BIOLA GIRO BERASAL DARI GREENLAND, DAZE! GUE COWOK, NYET!"

Giro pun segera berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan segera menerkam Luthias yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya sampai terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuhnya menghadap ke tubuh Giro yang berada di atasnya.

* * *

Sementara di Kantin, antena yaoi seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik pun langsung berdiri. Dia pun segera mencari asal gelombang yaoi-nya dan langsung sprint ke kelas 9E dengan wajah horror plus nafsu Yaoi yang sangat luar biasa.

* * *

Kita kembali ke kelas 9E dimana Author super nista kita akan mempersembahkan kepada kalian semua adegan YAOI!

Muka Luthias udah mau memprotes padahal masih main klaim juga, muka Giro udah keterlaluan mabuknya, muka sang gadis pirang itu pun udah panik to the over-over-OVEEER MAX, sementara Lance udah tewas di TKP.

"HA~ HA~ HA~ HA~ GUE RAEP KAU SEKA−"

Tangan Giro pun langsung menyambar dasi Luthias dan melepaskannya dengan sangat ganas. Sontak, antena Yaoi gadis pirang itu pun langsung naik dan bergerak menuju TKP (?) di mana Giro hendak me-raep Luthias. Mata biru kehijauannya pun langsung melotot kagak karuan dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

MAY DAY, MAY DAY! FALSE ALARM, FALSE ALARM! Akhirnya orang paling bego (?) kedua di NNG setelah Luthfi ini terkena radiasi Yaoi-ness (?)!

"TUBUH GIRO BERASAL DARI GREEN−"

Giro pun langsung membuka seragam sekolah Luthias dan meraep bagian terlarangnya yang sukses membuat gadis pirang itu pun langsung tewas di TKP menyusul Lance.

Giro yang kayaknya masih mabok tersebut segera menciumi Luthias dengan ganasnya dengan bau bir yang tercium dari jarak kurang dari lima meter.

O-Oh, akhirnya Mathias sang ketua guru udah mampir ke kelas itu dan segera memanggil para anggota Fujodanshi se-NNG untuk segera merapat ke kelas itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Puas banget ak−"

Giro pun langsung pingsan setelah meminum lebih dari sebelas gelas bir, sementara Luthias? Dia hanya bisa mundung karena 'itu'-nya sukses dinodai oleh tangan jahil Giro, tapi dia malah kagak menyesal diperlakukan begitu dan masih aja berklaim seperti 'biasanya', "SEKOLAH NNG INI BERASAL DARI GREENLAND, DAZEEEEE~"

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Garu itu berasal dari penyebutan kata 'Girl' dalam bahasa Jepang. Karena di sini aku pake penname (bukan nama asli, makanya sifatnya agak beda jauh), jadi kadang suka dipanggil begitu!

(2): Biasanya Idham suka datang telat (dan itu true story)! *Girl-chan langsung digaplok Idham pake laptop karena buka aibnya.*

* * *

Well, aku tau ini tambah nista! Kalian pasti tau sendirilah kayak gimana jadinya! ^^V

Review! :D


	4. Another Part

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Hmm, entah kapan aku akan munculin dia, tapi aku akan coba aja deh! :) Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Honey Sho: Udah kelas 3 SMA pasti telat terus Review-nya karena sibuk, tapi aku maklumi kok! :) Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Another Part: When The Warrior and The Norwegian Get Infected by The Alay-ness Virus (?)**

* * *

Suatu hari, beberapa guru NNG sedang main BBM. Mereka adalah Lance, Matt, dan Andre. Mereka sedang di Group bernama NNG Kerenz. (Namanya diusulkan oleh Matt, siapa lagi?)

* * *

 _ **The Warrior King**_

 _(Status: 4l4y 4biezz! -Alay Abis!-)_

 _Y0! 4p4 k4b4r m1nn4?_

(Yo! Apa kabar, Minna?)

* * *

 _ **The Red Gunner**_

 _(Status: Boku wa Akai no Gannaa, desu! -Aku adalah Red Gunner!-)_

 _Um, Matt! Lu kenapa?_

* * *

 _ **The Hero of CSO**_

 _(Status: Mari habisi semua Zombie!)_

 _Kayaknya dia alay, Lance!_

* * *

 _ **The Warrior King**_

 _9u3 b4k4l4n j4di R4j4 4l4y! 0y, 4ndr3! St4tus lu 4f44n m4ksudny4? 1n1 k4n buk4n 'Z0mb13 4p0c4lyps3'!_

(Gue bakalan jadi Raja Alay! Oy, Andre! Status lu apaan maksudnya? Ini kan bukan Zombie Apocalypse!)

* * *

 _ **The Hero of CSO**_

 _Gue kan suka berburu zombie! Raja Alay? Ciyus?! Miapah?!_

* * *

 _ **The Red Gunner**_

 _Mi ayam!_

* * *

 _ **The Warrior King**_

 _4f4?_

(Apa?)

* * *

 _ **The Red Gunner**_

 _Gue lagi makan mie ayam!_

* * *

 _ **The Hero of CSO**_

 _Balik lagi ke topik! Matt, udah ada Raja Alay di BBM! PIN-nya: 5507E6FA._ (Sebenernya PIN-nya Author, sih! -_-V) _Tadinya gue dapat PIN-nya si Lukas dari si Kambing, tapi kayaknya dia salah nulis PIN!_

* * *

Karena penasaran, Matt pun meng-invite orang tersebut dan...

* * *

 _ **R4J4 4L4Y REZM1!**_

 _(Status: G4 4D4 R4J4 4L4Y SEL4IN 9U3! ZELIOEZ! ZI4L4N 0R4NG YG NG4KU R4J4 4L4Y!)_

* * *

"Nih orang tekad banget pengen jadi alay!" gumam Matt.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Permisi! Lukas-nya ada?" tanya Gerrard yang baru sampai di rumah Nordic.

"Oh, Gerrard-san! Iya, Noru-kun lagi di kamar!" jawab Tino sopan sambil mempersilakan Gerrard masuk.

* * *

Setelah masuk...

"Lukas, mau ikut ka-"

Ajakan Gerrard pun langsung terpotong dengan suara yang berasal dari kamar Lukas.

"Muahahahahahaha! Sekarang aku kagak bakalan dibilang ketinggalan zaman lagi! Aku udah alay!"

Gerrard pun langsung terbelalak melihat Lukas yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

* * *

 _ **The Red Gunner**_

 _Oy, Minna-san! Lukas-san kecelakaan! Gue baru dengar dari Ger-san tadi!_

* * *

 _ **The Warrior King**_

 _4f444444444?!_

(Apaaaaaaaaa?!)

* * *

 _ **The Hero of CSO**_

 _Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit!_

* * *

Mereka pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Di sana, terlihat Lukas yang terbaring di tempat tidur dan Gerrard beserta Mathias berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ger, Thias! Kenapa Lukas bisa begini?!" tanya Matt panik.

"Tadi katanya kelindes truk es krim! Aisu yang ngeliat dan ngasih tau ke kami!" jelas Mathias kalem.

"Sekarang Emil-nya di mana?"

"Ngantar Andre ke toilet!"

"Tunggu, tapi aku di sini?" ujar Andre bingung.

"Bukan lu, tapi Andre yang jadi presenter itu!" jawab Gerrard.

"Oh..."

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik kita sembuhkan dia dengan ini!" kata Mathias sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu. "Second Chance Lovead (yang gue colong dari fandom sebelah)! Ini bisa kugunakan untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar Norge dalam bentuk Cure Ace dan menghidupkannya kembali! Kasihan dia, mati gara-gara Alay!"

"Eh? Lukas itu Raja Alay?!" tanya Matt kaget.

"Kok tau, Thias?!" sahut Lance shock.

"Ada, deh!" ujar pria jabrik dari Denmark itu sambil mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Lu panggilin aja Norge sendiri!" perintah Mathias sambil menunjuk tangga lantai atas dan Gerrard pun segera ke lantai atas.

Setelah mendengar sesuatu di dalam kamar Lukas barusan, Gerrard pun turun sambil ngomong ke Mathias, "Kayaknya Lukas lagi terkena penyakit jiwa, deh! Jadi kita makannya bertiga sama Emil aja, ya?"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mathias langsung menggunakan Lovead tersebut dan cahaya merah pun mulai mengelilinginya yang membuatnya menghilang.

* * *

Di alam bawah sadar Lukas, muncullah sosok Cure Ace di hadapannya.

"Wahai, Norway... Tahukah kamu di mana kamu sekarang?"

"Ya di hatimu..."

Cure Ace pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Em... Siapa Tuhan-mu?"

"Kasih tahu ga ya..."

Cure Ace pun mulai munculin perempatan di jidatnya.

"Siapa Nabimu?"

"Mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?"

Cure Ace pun langsung ngamuk.

"HEH, API NERAKA ITU 70 KALI LEBIH PANAS DARI API DUNIA!"

"Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu? Atau jingkrak-jingkrak bilang W-O-W W-O-W gitu?"

Latar belakang alam bawah sadar pun berubah menjadi berapi-api.

"HEH! LU BAKALAN GUE KIRIM KE NERAKA JAHANNAM!"

"Ciyus? Miapah?!"

"Kalau kamu kagak berhenti alay, gue kutuk lu jadi tsundere!"

Lukas pun langsung terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang kamu hidup lagi ya..."

TRIIIING!

* * *

"AMPUN, CURE ACE! AKU TOBAT! KAGAK BAKALAN JADI ALAY LAGI! SUMPAH DEMI SEMUA TSUNDERE KUUDERE YANDERE DANDERE HIMEDERE DAN SELURUH DERE SE-JAGAT RAYA!" jerit Lukas histeris.

"Nah, Matt-kun mau tobat?" tanya Lance.

"Tobat, deh!" jawab Matt ketakutan.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

I don't know what to say, but it's only for fun! ^^V

Yah, hanya empat Chapter yang bisa ku-publish! Tapi biarlah, yang penting seneng aja! :D

Review! :D


End file.
